


Apple Orchards

by silvvertongue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn gayness, M/M, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvvertongue/pseuds/silvvertongue
Summary: Bucky and Steve do gay stuff together.





	Apple Orchards

The sound of the train was far away. Miles and miles of road stretched ahead. In every tree, reds, oranges, and yellows decorated the leaves like paint on a canvas. Bucky watched them pass by with anticipation, hoping that they would make it before the apple orchard closed. 

"Do you think we'll make it in time?"

"I think we will." Steve flashed a smile at his compatriot before turning back to the road. 

\-- 

When they arrived, families were pulling out of the parking lot to leave. It made Bucky nervous that they hadn't actually made it. Nowadays, he seemed nervous at every thing. It was hard adjusting to normal life again. Although this life was not normal for Bucky. His life was going dancing with cute girls and having two arms. Bucky's life was being a hero, not a monster. 

"Are you ready?" Steve's voice turned Bucky away from his dark thoughts. 

"Steve, they look closed." Steve laughed. 

"Buck, it says 8pm on Google." Hearing that out of Steve's mouth sounded so weird to him. He didn't like some of this new technology. It made him feel exposed, helpless. "C'mon lets go." 

Outside, the sun was was teasing the edges of the horizon, it's light sitting low on this quaint apple orchard that Steve had brought his friend to. Bucky admired the colors of fall and realized he really hadn't seen one in a long while. It was beautiful. He could could feel Steve staring at him. 

"What?" 

"It's just... nothing." Steve smiled that dazzling smile of his and trudged forward, passing the happy people around them as gracefully as he could. Bucky admired Steve's ability to blend into a crowd. He felt like he stood out. 

"Do you want to get some apples," Steve asked of Bucky, approaching the cashier's kiosk. Bucky nodded. He felt anxious surrounded by people. He couldn't help looking around, scanning the area for potential threats. "C'mon let's go, Buck." Bucky followed without hesitation. He was desperate to get out of the crowd. 

The orchards were quite gorgeous in the low light. He trailed Steve closely as they immersed themselves in each row. Every once in a while, Steve would pick an apple and put it in the bag. He hadn't said much, but then again, neither had Bucky. 

"Are you enjoying yourself," Steve asked as he plucked an apple from it's branch. Bucky shrugged, his hands clenching in his pockets. 

"It's very pretty out," he finally commented. Steve smiled again and handed the bag to Bucky. 

"Here, why don't you pick them out." Bucky stared at the bag for a second and then looked up to Steve. His eyes stood out just right in the sunlight. It was amazing to see their spectacular blue in such a way. Bucky took the bag. Their hands brushed ever so slightly and Bucky could feel an electricity he never felt before. Steve's face turned red and he turned away, leading the two back down another row. 

"So, um, Steve..," Bucky started, but he didn't know what to say. With Steve's back turned towards him, he could see Steve's muscles underneath the sweater.

"Yes?" Steve stopped and turned towards him. Bucky couldn't think of anything and so he just stood there awkwardly with the bag. 

"I..." Bucky hadn't realized until now that the only time he wasn't nervous was with Steve. He felt so safe around his friend. It wasn't until just recently that maybe Bucky had thought of Steve as more of a friend. 

"What is it, Buck?" Steve seemed nervous as well and Bucky wondered if he felt the same. 

"I... like... you." The awkwardness in which Bucky presented this realization made him cringe. Steve didn't seem to mind. In fact, his face was once again red. 

"I like you too, Buck." Silence grew between the two men as they stood there, Bucky holding the bag of apples and Steve not knowing what to do with his hands. 

"No, I mean-," Steve cut Bucky off. 

"I know." Steve smiled and stepped closer to Bucky. For a moment, Bucky wanted to step away as Steve being so close made his heart race. But he didn't. When Steve leaned in to kiss him, his heart was beating out of his chest. His lips were soft and tasted like the apples he'd been eating. 

"How did you know," Bucky asked as Steve pulled away. Steve looked down and smiled. 

"I didn't," he said looking up at Bucky. "I just had a feeling." 

"Really," Bucky commented. 

"Oh yeah. You know, truth be told, Buck, I kind of always have." Steve stepped closer to Bucky and put his hands on his waist. Bucky tensed up and went to step back, but he forced himself to stay. There was one thing he liked about today's life and that was people were certainly more accepting. 

"I'm that easy to see through, huh?" Steve laughed and kissed Bucky again sending butterflies through both their stomachs. 

"Yes, yes you are," Steve said as he pulled back. Bucky smiled and blushed, tucking his hair behind his ear. When he looked up, Steve was smiling the brightest smile he'd ever seen. 

"What's got you so happy, Rogers," Bucky said, laughing. 

"You," Steve said and pulled Bucky in for a hug. 

The rest of the evening, the two friends, now lovers, couldn't get enough of each other. It was as if a whole new light had been shed on them. And when the sun had set completely and the night grew dark, the two left hand in hand, together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for fall and Christmas, just a heads up.


End file.
